


the wishes of bertie wells

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie wells is a disappointment.
Kudos: 7





	the wishes of bertie wells

**Author's Note:**

> a poem, i hope you don't hate it

so father dearest - see me as somebody else.

see me as the son you wanted me to be,

not the disappointment i have become.

and mother dearest, i would give my soul

for you to look at me like a disappointment is what i am not,

yet you stare through me thinking one single thought. 

sister dearest, you look at me that way,

as if you are embarrassed to say,

that i'm your brother, and it makes me want to die,

shrivel up and become nothing more.

murderer, dearest, the one i used to love,

you stare at me and hiss cruel words,

say i disappointed you.

it seems that i disappoint everyone,

for i am bertie wells and every move i make is a misstep,

a path i should not have taken.

**Author's Note:**

> projection :)


End file.
